


GOING TO MOVIE NIGHT NAKED?! (not clickbait)

by Amuse_me (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Because I'm writing this fanfic, Bowie the pup, Chronic Pain, Cute, Dogs, Emma - Freeform, Eugene is soft here, Fluff, I just like fluff, I'm so sleepy, If any of the try guys crew reads this, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Pesto the pup, Texting, This one's for y'all, zagene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amuse_me
Summary: "It was just a movie night. With Eugene. A movie night with Eugene. A movie night with Eugene which was gonna involve alcohol and dogs."(Working title: Date Night)





	GOING TO MOVIE NIGHT NAKED?! (not clickbait)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired from youtube clickbait titles yep. This story has not been beta read and is basically fluff without plot. You can say it takes place after Sunlight in the same timeline because yeah, sure why not?  
> Reminder that this fanfic is not a representation of real events even though it's RPF. I hold no animosity or delusions about the people here and I just feel it's a fun form of media.  
> I am @gaylittlepieceofsh1t on tumblr so feel free to send me a message!

It's not _that_ deep.

It's like sometimes Zach comes over to Eugene's place, they have a movie night and Zach brings a vegan dip and his puppy, Bowie.

Sometimes, its Eugene bringing over Pesto and Emma carrying a bottle of whiskey, or a six-pack of beer.

Only tonight was their first movie night together. Like _together_ together. As _boyfriends?_ _Partners?_ _Two grown men who liked to kiss like teenagers with a curfew?_

Zach's brain was whirring as he jogged around the corner pavement. His neck twinged as he reached the end of his excursion. If he was going to go to Eugene's place, he was going to make sure his body obeyed him for the evening.

He'd woken up from his nap with a soreness in his limbs.

A year ago he would have ignored this pain. Ignored it until he couldn't and end up snapping to a nice old lady doing her grocery shopping in the same aisle as him.

Jogging cleared his head, allowed him to think about things other than pain. Zach looked at his phone. Quarter to seven on a Saturday evening. Time to head inside, take a shower and then it's _date_ night.

_Oh my god, it's date night._

Zach dashed inside. Bowie let out a series of excited barks behind him. Shower time.

He gasped for breath behind his shower curtain as he tried to control his breathing. _What if this went weird?_

His brain flooded with anxiety. Here he was, sitting on his bed in only a towel trying to piece together an outfit that might work. He couldn't go to Eugene's place looking like a twelve year old.

He needed suave, smooth, _bad boy_...  
Yeah, _no_.  
He needs advice.

The soft, dull glow of his bedroom light makes finding his phone a hassle but he manages.

 **Group chat- Try guys**  
_2 unread messages_  
**Ned:** where is the camera lens Keith????  
**Keith:** ur desk top drawer

Zach snorts and starts to type  
**Zach:** need your help  
**Zach:** whst do I wear I need help  
**Zach:** anyone on here  
_Ned is typing..._  
**Ned:** Wh  
**Ned:** Why do you need help??  
**Zach:** need to look special  
**Keith:** u have a date  
**Keith:**?  
_Eugene is typing..._

Zach dropped his phone. Any second Eugene will send a text saying " _we aren't dating_ " and it'll be over. Oh my god.

His phone buzzes in rapid succession and Zach quickly unlocks it.

 **Eugene:** wear nothing lol  
**Keith:** kinky  
**Eugene:** thanks  
**Ned:** DO NOT go out naked  
**Zach:** yeah thanks for the help  
**Zach:** I'll just stay @ home

Zach nearly dropped his phone again as Eugene's face flashed on his phone screen.

_Incoming call_

"Hello?"  
_"Can you stop freaking out and come over?"_ Eugene sounded amused, sharp yipping nosies in his background.  
"I'm not freaking out! No okay I mean-"  
_"You can come in my house wearing pyjamas and I won't judge you."_  
"I can't stop freaking out, though. It's the first movie night after-"  
_"Can you just come over? It's not_ that _big of a deal,"_  
Zach opens his mouth in protest but Eugene beats him to it.  
_"Though if it really matters to you, you can wear those old blue jeans, the ones that show your ankles off."_  
Zach grins,  
"You want a piece of hot ankles Kornfeld over here?"  
A sigh.  
_"I'll be waiting..."_  
"Bye," Zach grins at his phone and hangs up.

Zach didn't get up from his bed immediately, choosing to instead spend a good ten minutes on Twitter. His panic had drained away, only to be replaced by this feeling of giddiness he hadn't felt in oh so long.

Finally, carefully ushering Bowie into the backseat, Zach checked his phone one last time before heading out. There was only one unread message from the group chat.

 **Ned:** use protection ;)

 _Oh fuck him_ , Zach thought, punching out a few suitable emojis. It was just a movie night. With _Eugene_. A movie night with Eugene. A movie night with Eugene which was gonna involve alcohol and dogs.

Pulling out of the driveway, Zach let out a few deep breaths. He'd been completely calm about the fact that only a week ago, he'd jumped into a relationship with one of his best friends. Yeah no, that was past tense. He was _not_ calm. Not even a little bit.

Zach rested his head against the car window as he slowly turned his car in the direction of Eugene's house. He was overthinking this. Definitely overthinking this. He just needed to _go with the flow_.

The window pane was cool against his skin, Bowie was panting in the backseat, his paws in front of him. Bowie was going to go crazy seeing Pesto. Puppy boyfriends! Yay!

Zach smiled to himself as the image of Eugene snuggling into Bowie's fur came to his mind. That man truly loved dogs and it was adorable.

Zach parked his car outside Eugene's condo, opening the backseat to let Bowie out.

A loud bark followed by a blurry mass of fur zoomed past him. Pesto really missed Bowie.  
Zach took his phone out to take a quick video of the two dogs playing on the porch.

"Pesto? Pesto why did you run out? Your dad was so worried about you! Oh look who's here! It's Bowie! _Wooow!_ "

Eugene was crouching down in front of the two dogs, speaking nonsense words in a baby-voice. It was so cute, it made Zach feel like vomiting a rainbow. There was something relaxed about the man, the lack of product in his hair, the casual grey v-neck tee and ripped jeans. He wasn't intimidating or unapproachable here.

He was just Eugene.

"Hey," Zach said, raising his voice to be heard over the loud, happy barks.

Eugene's answering smile makes something inside of him _melt_. Zach turned his phone camera off and shoved the phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

"You wore the jeans!" Eugene said, throwing Zach a quick grin of approval over his shoulder.

"I mean, I could have come naked," Zach says contorting himself into a ridiculous pose.

"I wouldn't mind that,"

"No?"

"We've oiled each other, I don't think nudity would be unusual now." Eugene rises up to face Zach.

Zach snorts and rises up on his toes to give Eugene a peck. Or well, what was _intended_ to be a peck. It's not Zach's fault Eugene decided to use tongue and-

"Mmph- Zach! We need to bring the kids in!"

Zach sputters out a laugh against his mouth, carefully separating to usher Bowie and Pesto in through the door, where a disgruntled Emma is waiting on the couch. She lets out a disappointed yip as Pesto and Bowie pay no attentiontoherand continue their rolling about on the rug.

Eugene's standing next to him, shoulder to shoulder, huffing out small puffs of laughter, clearly as giddy as he is. _Was it hot in here or what?_

"I'm gonna get us some beers,"

"Mhm,"

 _"Gonna go get some beers!_ " Zach sang, off key.

" _Go get 'em girl!"_

Zach giggled as he puttered around in Eugene's kitchen. He fished out a six-pack of Miller high life and plunked them down on the table as Eugene put the movie on.

They settled on the couch, the tips of Eugene's fingers brushing Zach's neck. It was a normal movie night but not. Zach would normally start raphsodising about the color palette and the camera angles, Eugene rolling his eyes but chiming in his appreciation for the detail too.

There was a content silence in the room, only sound being the swell of the opening score and the soft sounds of breathing.

Zach smiled at Eugene, who didn't react except for slowly snaking his arm over to Zach's waist, pulling him just a little closer.

_Yep, it's date night._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the errors y'all.  
> I am @gaylittlepieceofsh1t on tumblr so feel free to send me a message!


End file.
